


Plotting

by imaginarycircus



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and GiGi are leaving nothing to chance during Lizzie's visit to Pemberley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plotting

Fitz set a plate of shortbread on the coffee table along with a pot of Assam tea, which he knew GiGi liked with a splash of milk and the merest hint of honey and he’d already added those to her empty cup.

GiGi looked up from her laptop. “I’ve shared the chart with you on Googledocs. We still need to call someone in HR about her office. If we have Peter moved into temporary quarters on the fourth floor, Lizzie can have the office directly across from William’s.”

“Will Peter do that? Did you ask him, or are you ambushing him with your puppy dog eyes after you’ve had him relocated? Because he’s known you since you had no teeth or hair and still thinks you’re six years old.”

GiGi scoffed. “He does not. He sent me a birthday present at school.”

“Uh-huh. Then why does he always offer you toffee? He keeps English toffee in his desk just for you. He has dentures. He can’t eat that stuff.”

GiGi smiled sipped her tea and if Fitz didn’t know better he’d swear she was the most devious person on the face on the planet. Then he opened her flow chart and amended his thought—she actually was the most devious person on the face of the planet.

“So, that formal logic class you took this fall made an impression.” Fitz got a little tangled up in her if/then statements as he tried to make his way through it. It had been ten years since he’d taken Discrete Algebra, OK.

“I was able to fit everything on one page that way.” GiGi picked up a piece of shortbread. “I like these better warm.”

“They have better mouth feel when they’re cooled. What’s this?” Fitz pointed to an incomprehensible series of letters and arrows.

“Oh. That’s just in case William says something stupid again. It’s our damage control operation. You’ll take him aside and run through how to apologize and I will distract Lizzie with baby pictures.”

“Oh God. You’re going to show her his first birthday photo? The one where he has chocolate cake in his eyebrows?” Fitz had to give her credit. It was a solid plan. No one could withstand the concentrated adorable of one-year-old Darcy after he’d faceplanted in his first cake.

GiGi nodded. “Only if I have to.”

“All right. So you’re going to move Peter and clear Lizzie’s temporary location with HR. I’ll get Darcy back here as soon as possible. How are we going to handle their first meeting? We’re not going to just leave it to chance, right?” 

“Oh, no. I’m going to have Mrs. Reynolds take her on the grand tour and you know how she is about keeping on schedule. I’ll work it so that she’ll be bring Lizzie up the corridor from the gym at exactly the time he’s finished his morning swim.” GiGi raised her eyebrows and bit back a smile.

“You are actually made of evil, girl. You’re secretly and totally in Slytherin house.”

“What? You don’t approve?” She twisted her hair into a rope and clutched it. 

“No.” Fitz pulled her hands out of her hair and squeezed them. “It’s perfect. They don’t stand a chance.”

“Good. Watching William mope around the last few months has totally sucked. I want him to be happy. And I want Lizzie to see him—really see him.” GiGi poured herself more tea and paused mid-cup and looked up. “Do you think she’ll like me? Because I would just die if she didn’t like me. Should I mention her videos? Or will that make me sound like a stalker?”

“She’s going to adore you.” Fitz bit into a piece of shortbread and noted that he needed to use a teeny bit more salt next time. “And yeah, I would wait to mention the videos. Especially when you have them memorized and can quote dialog from them. That might freak her out a little.”

“Yeah. I’ll let her get to know me first, but then I might not be able to help it. Because I already love her. Do you think they’ll get married? Do you think I’ll get to be be a bridesmaid? Because Lizzie has two sisters and her cousin and Charlotte and she might not want to have five bridesmaids, because that’s a lot. And I don’t think William has five close friends to stand up with him and she won’t want to make him feel bad. But maybe I can read a poem or something? Except then I’d have to speak in public—”

“GiGi. Honey. Take a breath.” Fitz kept back his laughter because he knew it would hurt her feelings and she wouldn’t understand that he was laughing because he was happy and she was adorable.

“I know. I’m just so excited.” She waved her hands in the air because she had so much excess energy. Maybe he should have made herbal tea. “And if they have kids I’ll be an aunt and I’ll get to babysit and spoil them and read them all the Harry Potter books and we can watch all the Miyazaki movies—”

“Breathe,” Fitz said and demonstrated a long deep breath in and out. “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“I know. I can’t help it.” She picked up her tea and tried very hard to look calm and composed. Her leg was bouncing like mad though.

Fitz pulled her in sideways for a hug, careful not to jostle her tea. For years now he’d thought of her as pretty much his little sister. And it killed him that she cared so much about everything because when her heart was broken it really was the end of the world for her. Sure. She’d gotten over that mess with Wickham, but it had been a near thing. Fitz wasn’t a violent guy, but he’d give his right arm for ten minutes in a locked room with Wickham and tire iron.

“We’ve got this,” he told her. “We’ve totally got this.”

GiGi nodded and she looked convinced, but said. “OK. Let’s run through the plan once more. Just in case.”

“Sure.” Fitz could do that for her. It was just damn good to see her happy and excited, to see her capable of that again. Now if they could just get Darcy there too, all would be well.


End file.
